


Escape

by orphan_account



Series: Are We Cool Yet? [22]
Category: SCP Foundation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This one is SUPER short sorry lolShy's POV
Series: Are We Cool Yet? [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974532
Kudos: 8





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This one is SUPER short sorry lol
> 
> Shy's POV

There's a crack behind me, as Peanut shatters the man's neck. The men heard his orders. We're going to be recontained if we don't run.

I want to run.

I can't run.

How could I leave his body here?

He's growing cold in my arms. They took him. They want to take the rest of us. If they catch me... at least at the end of it all, I'll see him again.

"Shy!"

"Shy!"

Peanut. Mask. They want me to come, maybe further into Larry's home, or out into the Foundation.

Something black and soft and strong wraps around me, dragging me away, away from him. I grab him, hold onto him. I can't leave Larry to be trampled by boots, or taken apart by scientists.

Bullets ricochet off concrete. A few hit me, a hard blow of force, but little pain. But they can't really hurt me, they never could.

A new sound, something delicate shattering.

Yelling. But there was always yelling.

I find myself on the metal latticework floor of heavy containment, Mask's many arms still pulling me along, Peanut arms at my back. He picks me up. 

We move quickly now. There is no more time for hiding and sneaking and plans. Just room after room streaking past, the gate into a new place, I hardly catch the words "Entrance Zone."

Unbelievably, I feel something warm, something unmistakable, and I remember it's name: sun. And unbelievably, strangely, I feel something in me lift at the sensation. And I remember how close Larry was to seeing, and feeling, the sun with me.

Cold, wonderfully cold, biting air. After an instant, I'm almost numb to it. Wind. Sun. Strange smells. We run and run and run.

I don't remember much of the in-between parts. I remember a flash of green, and then tall things all around us, and then losing Larry, and them pulling me along anyway. At least his body made it out of the site.

The sun disappeared, then reappeared softer and whiter. The sky became black.

Then the mass of trees turned into a mass of buildings, so tall they seemed to scrape the sky. We found a place, somehow. A building, a few beguiling words from 035, and then stillness. Peanut placed me down on something soft, and I curled into a ball and cried until I fell asleep.


End file.
